The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for an integral drive engine with a forward main gearbox.
Gas turbine engine assemblies generally include a fan assembly, a low pressure compressor, a core engine, and a low pressure turbine in a serial flow configuration. The low pressure compressor is driven by the low pressure turbine, rotating at approximately the same speed as the low pressure turbine. A frame supports the gas turbine engine between the low pressure compressor and the core engine. This frame tends to increase the length of the gas turbine engine assembly and thereby also tends to increase the weight and cost of the gas turbine engine assembly. Moreover, the low pressure compressor rotating at a relatively high speed, for example, approximately the low pressure turbine speed, highly loads the low pressure compressor causing it to operate at a non-optimal pressure ratio than might otherwise be attained.